


If you Leave

by Buck_Rogers



Category: Evanstan - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Happy Birthday Day, Instagram happyness, M/M, Porn with Feelings, i wish, poor baby Dodger with that crazy daddies
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 21:33:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11239683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buck_Rogers/pseuds/Buck_Rogers
Summary: I touch you once I touch you twiceI won't let go at any priceI need you now like I needed you then





	If you Leave

Sebastian no supo qué lo golpeó hasta que escuchó un ladrido cercano y luego chocó contra el mesón de la cocina y estuvo a punto de mandar a volar su iPhone directo al lavaplatos, alcanzó a divisar la sonriente cara de Chris en el mármol de la cocina.

Toneladas de Chris Evans húmedo y desnudo pesaban sobre su espalda contra el mobiliario, no que no pudiera aguantarlas con su reciente musculatura, si hubiera ocurrido un año, o aún peor, seis meses antes, se hubiera quedado sin aire por mucho tiempo y en febrero hubiera podido terminar con algo roto. 

En momentos como ese no podía estar más agradecido con Don y el excesivo peso que lo hacía cargar en la sesiones del gimnasio. 

Pero no era momento para pensar en otros hombres, no allí, en su segundo (o tercer) hogar, mientras el hombre que amaba metía las manos bajo su camiseta y le mordía la oreja. 

—¿Asumo que viste lo que te envié? 

—¿Ese ridículo video de tí cantando y gritándome Feliz Cumpleaños de forma desabrida en el auto? —Le mordió el cuello y Sebastian comprendió por dónde iba Chris en los siguientes minutos. Volteó a ver a Dodger que empezaba a fruncir el ceño y a bajar las orejas mucho más. —Lo siento amigo —Susurró y el pobre perro salió corriendo a su lugar favorito de observación. 

Era obvio que el animalito tenía mejores instintos que él y ya había aprendido que había momentos en que era mejor retirarse y observar a los pájaros del mirador en lugar de chillar mientras los dos chicos humanos de la casa decidían conectarse más profundamente, 

—Inteligente perro. —Suspiró el rubio al tiempo que volteaba a Sebastian para quitarle la camiseta y luego se prendía a uno de sus oscuros pezones. —Dios, amo cuando te pones todo duro y musculoso. 

Las manos de Sebastian resbalaron por la húmeda espalda de Chris. —Creí que querías bajar nadando los kilos de más qué crees que tienes....

El rubio se arrodilló sobre las baldosas termicas para auscultar a besos el coqueto ombligo de sebastian. —Ya hicimos eso anoche, cuando llegamos, bajar montones de kilos en la piscina. 

—Dijiste que por eso iba a venir el tipo de la limpieza temprano. 

—Lo dije pero no por eso, sino porque Dodger adora beber el agua de la piscina, y anoche… bueno, hay cosas que no quiero que mi perro tenga entre la boca. —Para ese momento ya se había erguido de nuevo y con una sonrisa malvada miraba a los ojos turquesa de Sebastian. Era increíble como esos ojos cambiaban de color, había notado que eran más grises cuando Seb estaba de malas o triste, pero últimamente el frío color había desaparecido y todo era del tono del mar más hermoso y en calma. —Eres precioso Stan, aún con las canas en tu barba… me encantas, y te amo. 

Luego de eso, mordió el vello facial y Sebastian gimió temblando. Era muy sexy, y aunque Chris lo prefería rasurado (Más específicamente rasurarlo él), con su espesa barba y la de Chris, estaban descubriendo nuevas sensaciones. Y el calor aumentaba en su boca cuando se besaban como en ese momento: Sebastian fue directo con su lengua a invadir a Chris y sus manos se anclaron a esas redondas y pálidas nalgas, aún húmedas, mientras su pareja batallaba con el cordón de sus pantalones de sudadera. 

¿Cómo logró Chris ponerlo sobre el sofá sin que se diera cuenta? Era un misterio. Pero un desnudo sebastian aterrizó de pronto sobre el inmenso mueble y en dos segundos Chris ya estaba sobre él. 

Chris sonrió de nuevo y observó maravillado de nuevo cómo había crecido el cuerpo de Sebastian en apenas unas semanas. Para ambos era difícil mantener el peso y la forma que Marvel les exigía, sobre todo a Sebastian, cuyo físico tendía a ser delgado y muy magro, pero Chris no podía quejarse, durante la última película y por meses tuvo el privilegio de tener entre sus manos el trasero más grande y bonito de todo Hollywood, Sebastian estaba casi de nuevo allí y Chris sólo podía sentirse excitado como testigo. 

Y no iba a hablar de esos redondos e inflados pectorales, él lo amaba como fuera, incluso si algún día volvía a estar gordito, lo amaría con cada fibra de su ser. Pero ser una estrella de cine tenía sus ventajas y las grandes manos de Chris tenían mucho trabajo por hacer, como que sus dedos de uñas muy cortas repasaran esos abultados labios del castaño, esa perfecta curva en su labio superior: la boca más linda que viera jamás. 

La lengua de su pareja salió a su encuentro y Chris gimió, sebastian tenía una lengua tan grande como talentosa, y ahora se enrollaba en sus dedos como una serpiente húmeda. Era tentador, luego sus dedos fueron succionados en ese aterciopelado calor y se quejó placenteramente cuando la sangre se acumuló en la yema de sus dedos, dolor y placer, justo como le gustaba. 

Sebastian abrió la boca y los dedos de Chrís salieron volando directo a su entrada, aún estaba un poco dilatado de las “sesiones de sexo de cumpleaños” donde había pedido expresamente estar abajo todo el tiempo y Sebastian no lo había defraudado. 

—¡Oh, yo quería hacer eso! —se quejó el castaño respirando pesadamente pero Chris sabía cómo callarlo, y obtuvo lo que quería, cuando los labios de Sebastian se prendieron al tatuaje de la clavícula ofrecida. Su otra mano se perdió entre los cojines del sofá y sacó el lubricante que había allí, muy escondido para que su madre, su familia o sus amigos no lo encontraran. 

Sebastian lo mordió y Chris gritó en éxtasis, Sebastian había improvisado el más dulce regalo de cumpleaños al darle ese video, le había dado más cosas, pero ese video lo había coronado todo, se lo había enviado con un “Para Kris, el amor de mi vida” y luego lo había gritado dentro del auto y en ese momento casi pudo jurar que había tenido un pequeño orgasmo.

Sebastian lo quería tanto (a pesar de todas sus metidas de pata) que había traspasado la línea de la discreción por él. Y eso era más hermoso que cualquier esclava de platino que pendiera de su tobillo, y tan maravilloso como las argollas que ambos cargaban al cuello y que chocaban cuando se abrazaban o hacían el amor. 

—Soy tan tuyo, Seb… — Suspiró y tocó el poderoso miembro de Sebastian llenándolo de gel. El castaño tomó su posición favorita y alargó sus brazos sobre su cabeza para agarrar un extremo del sofá. Los ojos de azul intenso observaron a Chris. 

—Nunca me dejes, bebé. Te amo. 

—No podría, no pienses en eso, te amo. Somos tu y yo contra el mundo Sebby, contra lo que venga, estamos juntos. 

—Siete años, Chris… hace siete años te conocí bien. 

Sebastian gimió y tembló entre los cojines cuando Chris le dió un estrujón a su compacto saco, era la señal de que iba por Sebastian. >>—Más lubricante bebé. 

—¡No! —Chris se irguió y se empaló lentamente en Sebastian, nunca podría acostumbrarse a sus proporciones, pero sinceramente era sí como le gustaba, apenas soportando el límite de la incomodidad, mientras sentía que era poseído, que pertenecía a alguien más y que esa otra persona era la mitad de su alma, y era suyo, Chris Evans simplemente ya no estaba solo, ya no tomaba sus propias decisiones, sino que debía contar con el apoyo y los sentimientos de alguien más, y amaba esa intimidad, amaba ceder y complacer al hombre que le daba paz, que sacaba el ruido de su cabeza que lo ayudaba a sanar como Chris lo ayudaba a él. 

Se sentó sobre Sebastian con la imagen mental de esos labios haciendo gestos frente a su teléfono, la ridículamente larga lengua exponiéndose para gritar como un loco y desearle feliz cumpleaños, al final incluso se había movido como si bailara y los ojos de Chris se llenaron de humedad, sus pestañas temblaron recordando la voz destemplada de Sebastian cantando —Santo dios, te amo tanto Sebby. 

Sebastian no pudo evitar el gruñido cuando Chris se levantó y se sentó sobre su intimidad, habían estado como conejos en esos días, porque Chris estaba en uno de sus picos sexuales, excitado por todo lo que habían vivido en el set de Avengers, todas las semanas que habían pasado juntos sin ser molestados (aunque aún disimulando en el exterior, y era un lujo que la producción hubiera respetado su intimidad), viviendo al fin como pareja por semanas, en Nueva York, en Atlanta y en San Fernando, pero tener a Chris y saberse tan deseado por un hombre que solía tener sus instintos bajo control le quitaba el aliento. Aún ahora, aún después del día anterior que había sido mágico para ambos.

Chris murmuró algo en su placer y sus magníficas pestañas temblaron, francamente tener a este hombre que ahora enlazaba sus manos juntas era el más exquisito lujo, más de lo que pudo haber esperado cuando lo conoció y cayó por él. 

—Te amo Chris… te amo tanto, jamás podrías imaginar cuánto — murmuró con voz nasal y Chris gimió, su lengua asomándose entre sus labios tan rojos y voluptuosos y se agachó sobre Sebastian para besarlo mientras aumentaba el ritmo de sus caderas, de esa forma tan especial que Chris tenía para hacer el amor, tomándolo todo casi salvajemente mientras la presión de sus dedos en sus manos indicaba vulnerabilidad y su boca una ternura infinita. 

Sus pensamientos se enroscaron en lo mucho que lo amaba, en que quería que ese momento durara para siempre mientras la humedad de ambos se mezclaba y el agua de la piscina ya se había evaporado del pálido cuerpo de su amado. Chris aumentó el ritmo y lanzó ese pequeño gruñido que indicaba que estaba cerca del final, su miembro presionado entre ambos se sentía pecadoramente delicioso en su estómago y Sebastian se preparó para deshacerse en placer él mismo. Ambos gritaron en medio de su beso y Sebastian abrió los ojos para ver al hombre que amaba boquear vulnerable y exhausto, se preparó para recibirlo, mientras trataba de respirar pero Chris no se detuvo, aún con la humedad entre ambos, con la que estaba dentro de su cuerpo Chris siguió con su ritmo salvaje como si no hubiera culminado segundos antes. Eso era extraño. Algo no estaba bien. 

—¡Chris! — Gimió Sebastian sobrecargado y muy sensible, su miembro se sentía ardiendo dentro de Chris, y no había perdido ni una pizca de su dureza, su cuerpo estaba diseñado para seguir su paso, ahora lo sabía, y cuando vió como el pesado saco de Chris se estrellaba de nuevo contra su pelvis, tomó aire, era hermoso verlo así, y Sebastian le daría todo lo que pudiera si lo amaba tanto. 

—Si te vas… —Gimió Chris y lágrimas cayeron de los ojos de ambos. 

—¡No! No quiero, Chris, Chrissy, estás conmigo… — Se irguió y se abrazaron y Chris encontró más fuerza aún para moverse contra Sebastian, su ritmo desordenado y casi doloroso. 

—No quiero que te vayas a ningún precio… —Parafraseó con angustia, casi sin poder respirar. Sebastian lo apretó más entre sus brazos y tomó su boca con rudeza mientras Chris empezaba a llorar más aún. Era doloroso, verlo, sentirlo, sus cuerpos estaban muy sensibles del orgasmo anterior, pero no iba a dejarlo solo aunque le doliera, aunque quisiera que pararan por un segundo para juntar sus piezas y seguir más tarde.

—Siete años y aún sigo aquí, bebé. —Le dijo arrancando su boca de los labios del rubio, ya sabía qué había despertado a Chris, lo que había gatillado su sentimiento de abandono, ahora sólo necesitaba que Sebastian lo trajera a la realidad, que fuera su polo a tierra, Chris necesitaba a Sebastian en él, no era una carrera por otro orgasmo, era una carrera por sentirse uno. —I touch you once, I touch you twice, I won’t let go at any price —trató de cantar suavemente a pesar de que no tenía aliento, le dolía el cuerpo, le quemaban los músculos y su pene y testículos resistían por pura voluntad la fricción con el cuerpo de Chris. 

Lo recostó sobre el sofá hasta quedar encima —Sebby… —Se quejó Chris, las mejillas y la barba llenas de lágrimas. 

—Shh estoy aquí, no me voy a ir de ninguna forma. —Sebastian tuvo tiempo de recomponerse en un momento, pero un temblor nervioso sacudió a Chris completamente, lo necesitaba y esta vez Sebastian tomó las riendas del juego, abrazando muy apretadamente a Chris de nuevo, una mano entre los cabellos húmedos y otra en el suave y húmedo miembro que se resistía a perder firmeza. Como pudo empezó a tararear la canción que había puesto a Chris en ese estado, el rubio lanzó un fuerte gemido entre dolor y placer y abrazó a Sebastian con piernas y brazos y cuando estaban por caer de nuevo en el clímax, dulcemente y muy despacio Chris interpuso una mano entre ambos, Sebastian se detuvo y gimió casi sin voz al sentir el cuerpo de su pareja apretarlo y soltarlo rítmicamente como si quisiera ordeñarlo. 

Sebastian nunca había sido bueno para negarle algo a Chris, y cuando lo había hecho, ambos habían sufrido. 

Más líquido caliente cayó sobre el abdomen del rubio y Sebastian se dejó ir, cayendo exhausto sobre el cuerpo de su amado. Apenas podía respirar, apenas tenía conciencia, pero las lágrimas que empapaban su cuello eran muy reales. —Lo siento bebé, nunca debí cantar esa idiota canción. 

—Yo soy el idiota Sebby, no entiendes, esa noche, hace siete años, te fuiste, nunca miraste hacia atrás, y te esperé…

—Fuí un idiota — lloriqueó Sebastian. 

—No lo entiendes, yo fui el idiota, aun sigo cometiendo estupideces, y tu me has perdonado tantas veces…

—Yo también soy un imbécil, ayer..

Las uñas de Chris se clavaron en la piel de la espalda de Sebastian, —lo hiciste porque te dije que debías. Por ti, por mi, porque no quiero que nos hagan lo mismo del año pasado. Y ella me agrada… fue una estupidez. —las lágrimas ya se habían convertido en abiertos sollozos —pero ese tiempo que no quisiste saber de mí, las veces que huiste de mí y yo no sabía qué más hacer para que me perdonaras porque tenía miedo… 

—Chris, te amo, te amo demasiado, tampoco me gusta que me dejes solo. Y ya no quiero sentir más miedo… No quiero ni recordar Año Nuevo…

Chris lanzó una sollozo herido y se aferró más al cuerpo de Sebastian, la fuerza en sus piernas se renovó alrededor de la cintura de Sebastian —Perdoname bebé, te amo Seb, mi Sebby, me has tenido tanta paciencia y aún me amas…

—Somos un desastre, —trató de sonreír Sebastian, Sus lágrimas cayendo sobre Chris —Los dos hemos sido un desastre total —Quiso separarse pero Chris no había terminado, lo apretó más y buscó sus labios, Sebastian se los ofreció, y sus lenguas se acariciaron con delicadeza, y cuando Chris volvió a mecerse a su alrededor, sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, pero de nuevo, sabía lo que sentía el otro hombre, su hombre, esa persona dulce y maravillosa que trataba de demostrar que le pertenecía. Un escalofrío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, pero cerró los ojos y se dejó cobijar por el calor de Chris, moviéndose dentro su cuerpo muy despacio, tratando de calmar, tratando de acariciar, demostrandole que no estaba solo, no más. Y que lo amaba, aunque en pocos días se separaran de nuevo y quedaran en diferentes partes del mundo de nuevo. 

Sebastian tembló ante el pensamiento: de nuevo separados por trabajo, compromisos, obligaciones, Chris iría a una zona peligrosa y muy lejana de nuevo y Sebastian entrenaría y lo esperaría, y hablarían cuando pudieran, y reirían, como cuando Chris estuvo con el ejército en Medio Oriente. Pero esta vez no sería tan peligroso y Sebastian lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos, y aún más inflado por el ejercicio excesivo y la dieta de pollo hervido, papas y arroz. —Eres mío Kris. 

—Tuyo, —suspiró Chris sin soltar su agarre ni un segundo, gimiendo ante esa forma suave de Sebastian de hacerle el amor, abriendo su cuerpo con la delicadeza con que solía hacer todo, se sentía exhausto, pero lo necesitaba, necesitaba sentirse amado, deseado, incluido, también adorado por Sebastian. 

Gimió suavemente cuando las barbas de ambos se enredaron y eso fue erótico. Sebastian tenía el cabello largo de nuevo, no tanto como él, pero crecería en los próximos meses y él amaba verlo así, además ya era un hombre maduro, las canas en su barba (que se negaba a pintar a diferencia de Chris), lo indicaban así, y Chris estaba orgulloso de que este hombre lo amara, un chico tan dulce que medio planeta estaba a sus pies, era suyo y solo tenía ojos y sentimientos para él. 

Cuando pensó en todo el tiempo que había pasado, en como parte de su juventud se había desperdiciado debido a malos entendidos y habían tenido que vivir separados, lanzó un quejido desgarrador y volvió a llorar, pero entonces Sebastian, (quien lo conocía mejor que nadie) acarició su rostro, lo ahogó con su lengua, cambió el ángulo de sus embestidas para tocar su punto más sensible, adoptando ese ritmo tierno y poderoso que hacía que Chris se deshiciera bajo él. 

Y fue hermoso quedarse dormido entre sus brazos, exhausto, con lágrimas de ternura enredadas entre sus pestañas, que su último orgasmo (suave pero dulce, casi seco pero mucho más significativo) lo llevara a un sueño tranquilo en medio de la mañana silenciosa y segura del Valle de San Fernando. 

*

Sebastian sonrió cuando Dodger volvió por quinta vez a hacer la ronda y luego se devolvío sin hacer ruido. Podía verlo por el ventanal y Dodger lo observaba con sus ojos grandes como pidiendo permiso para entrar y acurrucarse con ellos. 

Pero Dodger era un chico brillante y sabía que si bien era bienvenido, no era lo mejor intervenir en ese momento. La semana anterior Chris le había tomado un video y lo había publicado cuando se dió cuenta de que Dodger se aburría en las ocasiones en que ellos tenían largas sesiones de besos o cuando hacían el amor, y el pobre perro prefería darles intimidad esperando con paciencia desde el mirador. 

Chris lo había grabado un rato y luego se había levantado de entre los brazos de Sebastian para molestarlo a través del vidrio. Dodger lo había mirado incluso con un poco de resentimiento, sintiéndose abandonado y Chris no había podido evitar la carcajada para que luego sebastian le arrojará un cojín y llamara al perro.

Dodger había acudido presto, se había echado sobre el pecho de Sebastian y había rasguñado su camiseta un rato hasta que fue solo ojos grandes y cejas arriba. No quiso atender ruegos cuando Chris le pidió que se alejara de su pareja. Sebastian estornudó un poquito y al final los tres habían quedado dormidos sobre el sofá y Sebastian no podía ser más afortunado en el mundo. 

Chris gimió en su sueño y Sebastian acomodó con delicadeza su cabeza sobre su pecho para que respirar mejor. Dodger se asomó y volvió a desaparecer, esta vez en dirección a la piscina, y el castaño se sintió agradecido de que estuviera limpia. 

Su miembro empezó a resbalar de Chris, pero sería un largo camino y no estaba dispuesto a ayudar. Un nuevo suspiro y abrazó a su bello durmiente (como le gustaba llamarlo, porque sin duda, de los dos, era Chris quien más dormía y más comía) para que en sueños supiera que estaba con él. 

Chris le pasó una pierna por encima y en sueños se quejó al quedar vacío, Sebastian también lo resintió pero le causó gracia, además sus ojos cayeron en la esclava de platino en el tobillo de Chris, brillando a la luz del sol en plena mañana. Realmente había sido el regalo de cumpleaños perfecto. Sabía que su chico no se la quitaría, y era de los que usaba calcetines hasta en la ducha, si pudiera, así que nadie la notaría. 

Se había sentido tan emocionado como él cuando se la había dado. Y también se sentía orgulloso de su habilidad para preparar momentos románticos: Lamentablemente Chris no se había despertado en medio de una orgía sensual con Sebastian en la cama de ambos y el posterior desayuno entre mantas que Seb hubiera querido darle, en lugar de eso, ambos se habían duchado juntos en medio de besos, caricias y promesas y habían salido muy temprano a los estudios de BBC America para que Chris hiciera la promoción y segunda lectura de sus “Historias para Dormir”.

Sebastian lo había llevado en el flamante Jaguar que la compañía le había prestado tan pronto hizo la sugerencia. Y era la carroza perfecta para llevar a su príncipe de cuentos de hadas a hacer la labor de encantar los oídos de miles de niños que lo verían en televisión varias veces a la hora de dormir. 

Sebastian habia babeado con los jeans ajustados que ultimamente Chris no se quitaba y con esa nueva camisa azul de botones (muy parecida a una que él mismo tenía y había usado en una promoción, pero de nuevo, la opción en ropa masculina para chicos no coloridos era muy poca), y cuando el rubio lo había notado, le había batido sus indecentes pestañas y se había acomodado el cabello con esa floritura delicada que últimamente estaba usando. A sebastian le hacía gracia, le encantaba y lo ponía duro al mismo tiempo. Un Chris un poquito queer era algo hermoso de ver. 

Cuando se había quedado solo (sin que nadie supiera quién era el misterioso conductor de Chris Evans), había empezado su recorrido de café. Tenía sueño, no había dormido mucho porque estaba organizando el cumpleaños de Chris y un par de cosas más, y no había dejado de entrenar porque Don lo mataría. 

De camino a recoger la esclava de platino se había comprado unos cinco cafés, pero eso también le daba valor para hacer lo que Chris le había sugerido, y luego pensó que ella era sólo una muy querida amiga, que solía hacerlo regularmente y que unos cuantos emojis realmente no dañaban a nadie: lo hizo rápido y sin excesivo dolor, aunque al sabor del café en su lengua lo reemplazara la amargura de hacerlo justo ese día. 

Encendió su iPhone mientras en medio del típico atascamiento de Los Angeles y empezó a tararear distraídamente mientras pensaba en los planes para esa noche y el día siguiente. Estúpidamente su papel tapiz volvería a ser esa foto que Chris se había encargado de poner el el número uno de la lista de las razones de por qué el Evanstan era verdad (¿Y por qué Evanstan? Bueno, sonaba bonito,¿pero por qué no un Stanvans o algo así?) y luego pensó en los fans. 

Sebastian no quería meterse demasiado con su fandom, menos con esa parte de su fandom, no porque le desagradaran ni mucho menos, sino porque a veces le aterraba lo acertada que podía estar la gente parte del tiempo. Pero a veces era demasiado asertiva. 

Algo lo golpeó directo en la nuca y pulsó de nuevo la canción que estaba escuchando, prestando atención completa, oh, era bonita, de sus favoritas, Chris la amaría y ya que su chico había sido tan generoso en agosto, Sebastian no iba a quedarse atrás. No cuando había leído cientos de mensajes en la cuenta de Twitter del rubio agradeciendo por un mensaje de cumpleaños que a pesar de ser para Sebastian, sentían como propio y lo habían esperado todo el día. 

Demasiado lindo para ser cierto. 

Sus seguidores estaban acostumbrados a que Sebastian fuera un poco alocado a veces, muy espontáneo y quién sabe qué más pensarían de él, así que tomó su amado teléfono (Más amado que Chris, pero nunca se lo diría porque tendría que revelarle que tenía videos de él durmiendo, en su disco duro) y decidió cantar esa canción, luego gritó ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! Y terminó la canción con una parte que sólo sería para su chico. 

Pensó en subirlo así a su Instagram, pero a último momento pensó que sería muy escandaloso mandar ese saludo de cumpleaños gritando de esa forma, muchas gente moriría de un paro cardiaco y sus representantes lo castigarían de nuevo. Mejor lo editaría, pero los autos empezaban a moverse y lo haría después para no dejar pistas. 

En la tarde cuando Chris había acabado de grabar, Sebastian había pasado por él, de nuevo en su flamante Jaguar, y aunque Chris se había quejado de que quería una ducha, se había calmado cuando Sebastian le había dado un ramo de flores diciéndole que como estaba, se veía absolutamente delicioso. 

Lo había llevado a uno de “esos lugares” a los que solían ir. Esta vez era una linda mansión colonial a las afueras de Los Angeles, donde prácticamente podía conducir hasta la puerta de su reservado y los meseros tenían contrato de confidencialidad. 

Chris suspiró cuando al fin pudo hincarle el diente a una montaña de ensalada con montones de aceite de oliva y vinagre balsámico. Sebastian adoraba su faceta de vegetariano fracasado por culpa de Capitán América. 

Habían bailado, se habían besado, y luego habían ido al área común donde encontraron a otros amigos y otros no tan amigos, la regla solía ser sonreír y saludar pero no fraternizar, no sabía si era algo escrito, pero todos allí actuaban con la misma discreción, hombres y mujeres muy importantes metidos a la mala en su propios closets privados. Si uno se delataba, se delataban todos. 

Se habían tomado unas copas en el bar, habían saludado a más gente que felicitaba a Chris por cumplir 36 años, y cuando volvieron a bailar en público y Chris estaba los suficientemente ruborizado por el licor y Sebastian se sentía un poquito mareado habían vuelto a su habitación reservada para besarse largamente frente a un ventanal tintado a la luz de las antorchas exteriores.  
Chris quería su esclava en el tobillo y Sebastian se la había puesto de rodillas, luego se habían besado y el rubio había intentado frotarse, Sebastian no lo permitió, quería hacerlo en su casa, despacio y amándolo con cuidado. 

Cuando llegaron a esa pequeña mansión lujosa y caprichosa, Dodger había salido volando a su habitación y los dos habían chocado contra muebles y adornos hasta quedar desnudos. Cuando Chris había corrido hacia la piscina con sus pálidas y voluminosas nalgas llamándolo, Sebastian había reído y lo había seguido. 

Los mimos y el sexo perverso terminaron con el frío de la madrugada y ambos corrieron a la casa para acurrucarse y dormir hasta que el limpiador de piscinas lo había despertado con su música a todo volumen en un celular con mala señal. 

Y allí estaban. 

Sebastian terminó de editar su video y rectificó que todo en el texto fuera correcto (ya estaba agaradeciéndole a las marcas públicamente como solía hacer Chris en su twitter) y lo subió. Una suave carcajada acompañó el momento. ¿Que iban a pensar de él? 

La vibración de un celular que no era el suyo lo asustó y Chris se levantó como un resorte y caminó a buscar su aparato. Volviendo con una sonrisa en los labios —Pensé que era mi madre avisando que ya estaba en la puerta.—Volvió a acomodarse al lado de Sebastian limpiando las lagrimas secas en su cara. El castaño le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz., 

—Estas precioso bebé. Y nadie vendrá, nos encontraremos en el restaurante.—Se giró de medio lado para abrazarlo y dio un suspiro de satisfacción. 

—¿No vas air conmigo? 

—Noup. —Se inclinó y besó el hombro de Chris, —Voy a hacer que Will se vea radiante. 

—¿Sigues con la idea de que Malnati y Scott harían buena pareja?

—No veo por qué no. Y Will te agrada, lo dijiste el año pasado cuando me ayudaste a vestirme para la gala de Squire. 

—Lo dije —Aceptó Chris, —lo que no me gusta es que esté más tiempo en tu casa que en la suya. 

Seb le mordió el cuello, justo donde casi se juntaban esos dos lunares tan sensuales. — Tu tienes un “roomie” del que no me dejas quejarme 

—Porque él me ayuda con Dodger y además yo sólo tengo ojos para ti. 

—Si claro, y es por eso que me vas a ayudar con Will y Scott

—¿Por qué no dejas que todo fluya, Seb —Chris se irguió un poco y lo preguntó seriamente. 

—¡Es lo que haré, pero hasta a ti han tenido que ayudarte con la buena publicidad!

—¿Si? ¿Cuando? —Preguntó indignado. 

—¿Mackie, prácticamente desde que empezamos a grabar MI película? ¿Mi amigo Chris en Año nuevo?

Chris se refugió de nuevo en los brazos de Sebastian —No lo sabía, ahora me cae mejor. 

—No le des las gracias, dice que lo hace más por mi, que por ti. 

—Pero ya no lo detesto por ser totalmente tu tipo. Todo rubio y alto…

—Y todos tus amigos son castaños, algunos tienen ojos azules, pero apuesto a que no cantan tan bien como yo. Hablando de eso… —Encendió el teléfono de Chris y se lo extendió para que pusiera su huella. —Lo que sonó creo que fue una notificación desde mi cuenta a tu cuenta de espía en Instagram. De nuevo, Feliz Cumpleaños. —Y le besó la mejilla barbada y luego, mientras que Chris veía el corto vídeo de apenas 54 segundos, se aprovechó para besar el cuello de su pareja, marcándolo con su barba. 

—Es grandioso Sebby. Me siento un poco celoso, pero es grandioso, ¡les encanta!. 

—Corté aquella parte, no creo que mucha gente pueda resistirla. Y a propósito, me voy un par de días con Will al London West, para que no tengamos problemas. ¿Está bien para ti?

—Supongo que puedo confiar en ustedes, par de locos, borrachos en un hotel.—Se dejó besar exponiendo más su cuello mientras veía de nuevo el video. 

—No es propiamente un mensaje de cumpleaños para mi, porque no pusiste nada en el mensaje

—La gente no es estúpida Chrissy. Lo sabrán. 

—Si querías disimular tanto ¿Cómo es que dejas que sepan que estás en California, con todas esas palmeras y cielo azul por todos lados? 

Sebastian se apartó y lo miró directo a los ojos antes de sonreír. —Esa es la idea, bebé. —Sonrió y luego lo besó suavemente.

**Author's Note:**

> Necesitaba hacerlo y sacarlo de mi sistema.  
> Hay una parte de hechos reales, otra parte de hechos ficticios, muchas deducciones y esto es una locura.  
> www.facebook.com/groups/1469553819737733/


End file.
